


Video for Ima

by soapandcrimefan



Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [4]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: The lead up and planning of the video that Tony sends to Ziva in the episode Into The Wind. A part of the A Little Ray Of Sunshine series.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo
Series: A Little Ray Of Sunshine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650763
Kudos: 4





	Video for Ima

“Tali guess what”. Tony asks her daughter as they head on to their balcony. 

“What you brought me a puppy”. Tali replies as she has being wanting a puppy for ages but Tony keeps refusing. 

“No is still the answer on that even if Ima does help you gang up on me”. Tony replies and tells her. 

“Ima coming home”. Tali asks her Abba.

“Yeah she is but until she gets home how about we make a video message for her”. Tony replies. 

“Ok what do I say”. Tali asks him.

“That you love her and we miss her”. Tony replies moving her so she is standing behind the buildings as he backdrop. 

“Ok”. Tali replies.

“Ready”. Tony asks her. 

“Yes”. Tali tells him excitedly.

“Ok action”. Tony replies pressing the record button his cell phone. 

“I love you Ima. We miss you”. Tali says as Tony records. 

“Perfect I will send this to her now”. Tony tells his daughter as she comes over and finds Ziva’s name which is under ZD for everyone/s safety.

“There sent”. Tony tells her as video finishes sending.


End file.
